YAOI Grell's Dream
by Yandere Angel
Summary: A One Shot between Grell Sutcliff and Sebastian Michealis. It's similar to one I wrote a while ago on another site, but that site was taken down. :( Well, I hope you enjoy. 3


Grell Sutcliff shuffles carefully through the rose bushes of the Phantomhive Estate as silently as possible whilst the small thorns prick at his body, proving it to be a challenge of forcing himself to not holler out in pain. He had no problem sneaking in this time… other than that bastard demon hound Pluto. Pluto had almost blown Grell's cover. Grell's great escape from his superior William T. Spears and his duties would've been all for nothing. Grell would've had to go back without the reward for his efforts which he seeks; a peep of his beloved Bassy. Grell hears a light hum of someone singing to themselves in the flower garden, a hum which reminds Grell of Sebastian. Grell raises his bloodied face a bit over the bushes to check and his nose squirts a waterfall of crimson.

Sebastian sits in the sun, his bare, pale skin glazed by the bright sun. A black cat lays on the table before Sebastian, watching the demon longingly, as if it wanted Sebastian to pet it once more. Sebastian's smooth muscles stretch as his slender, nimble fingers work at repairing his ripped tailcoat and his lips spread like butter in a subtle smile as he hums. His ravenous black hair shines and reflects the sunlight as if the sun's face was staring into a mirror, for the first time seeing itself as a living entity. Grell pinches his nose and moans excitedly, just wanting to sprint forward and rip off his gloves and feel Sebastian's body… from his strong arms, his smooth chest, his flat stomach, all the way to Sebastian's –

_ 'Ooohhh, my Bassy is so handsome! What I wouldn't do to get my hands on him!' _Grell thinks to himself as be bites down on his handkerchief roughly to dull his girlish screams.

"Ah, hello, Grell. You should've notified me that you were visiting," Sebastian says in a sing-songy tone without even looking back at the blood-red haired Reaper. Grell's eyes widen in surprise as Sebastian turns his head and smiles handsomely at him, the demon's red eyes glittering, "It seems you made a tear in my favorite tailcoat during our last dispute. Be a tad gentler with me, will you?"

Grell inhales sharply and mutters, "Oh, Bassy…"

Sebastian chuckles softly, "You can come out of those bushes. I won't hurt you." Sebastian then gets up, his body casting a dark shadow on the grass as it extends upwards. His bright grin glimmers as his hair sways slightly with every step he takes closer to the Reaper. He then extends a hand towards Grell who was still standing stalk-still in the rosebush. "Here, I'll help you out."

Grell looks from the hand to Sebastian's face hesitantly, confused as to why Sebastian was acting so… unusual. He is not acting like his usual self towards Grell but at the same time… Grell couldn't help his curiosity as to what would happen next if he were to accept Sebastian's offer of a hand. Grell's heart skips a beat once their hands connect and he yelps in shock when Sebastian grips Grell's hand tightly and forces the Reaper forwards, into his arms. "Sebastian!" Grell gasps, still puzzled but also… excited.

Sebastian smirks devilishly and stares at Grell's lips, "I never realized how soft and tempting your lips were until now…" The demon says in a low, seductive voice. Grell blinks, at a loss for words. Then, before he knew it, Sebastian dives in and locks his lips with the Reaper's. Hot, fiery sparks of passion light up their lips as Sebastian pulls Grell closer and closer to his body. Grell eventually caves in and closes his eyes, allowing himself to melt in Sebastian's strong arms. Grell cups Sebastian's face in his eager hands, pulling Sebastian closer. Sebastian then flicks Grell's bottom lip with his tongue, asking permission to enter and Grell allows him in. After a moment or two of making out, Sebastian's hands then travel down Grell's body from the Reaper's waist to his smooth thighs. Sebastian lifts Grell and lays him on the round garden table softly. Grell's red hair falls like waves over the sides, dancing in the bright green grass as Sebastian looms over him, "You have no idea how long I've wanted you… Grell Sutcliff."

Grell feels a sudden, painful sting in his stomach as Sebastian pins Grell's arms down on the table. Grell cringes at the feeling but shivers immediately travel throughout his spine as Sebastian plants kisses on his neck and nips slightly. Another searing pain punctures Grell's stomach and he whimpers. Something isn't right… Grell suddenly feels as if he's floating above the clouds as Sebastian works his way to Grell's collarbone. Just as he feels Sebastian toy with his pants, one last wave of pain emits throughout Grell's body before he shrieks loudly.

His eyes flutter open and now he is surrounded by a new world. He finds himself laying on the smooth, warm walkway which leads to the Phantomhive manor's door, staring up at the sky. "Wh-Where am I?" Grell asks himself groggily as he adjusts his glasses and rubs at his eyes. As things become clearer, a figure appears standing over the Reaper. Grell Sutcliff then realizes that it's Sebastian, scowling down at the Reaper, fully clothed and as dapper-looking as usual. "B-Bassy?" Grell Sutcliff stutters.

"What are you doing here, Grell?" Sebastian demands, lowering his foot. His voice sounds cold and annoyed… as usual!

Grell blinks several times before shooting up and jumping with joy, "So it was all just a terrible dream!" The Reaper shouts happily.

Sebastian sighs and asks in a very flat tone, "What was?"

"Oh, Bassy, I had the worst of nightmares!" Grell cries and runs towards Sebastian, his arms wide open to embrace the butler. Sebastian presses a firm finger against Grell's forehead to keep the Reaper at bay, "I dreamt that you were so kind and loving towards me! It didn't suit you at all! Please, be cold to me forever! Let our love be a constant battle to the death always! Never change your ways, oh, my Bassy!"

Sebastian shakes his head and pinches the bridge of his nose before sighing, "You really are more insane than I thought."


End file.
